Always...
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Daaa..lets see, Sora has to move so will she and Tai be able to tell each other how the really feel before she leaves?Yes folks, It's a Taiora!!!
1. Sad Goodbyes

Always…..  
Part 1: Sad Good-byes  
  
"I'm home!"17- year old Sora Takenouchi yelled as she walked in her front door. She had just come home from soccer practice She opened the door to her room and tossed her duffel bag on her bed. She was feeling really good. Then again, she usually did after playing soccer. It was her absolute, number one favorite thing to do.   
Just then, Sora's mom called her from the other room, "Sora, would you come here for a second?"   
"Sure!" Replied Sora. She walked into the living room and stood in the doorway. Her mom was sitting on the couch. Sora could tell form the look on her face that this was not good news. "What's up Mom?" Sora asked.   
"Sora sit down," her mom said. Sora sat down in an armchair facing her mom. Then her mom continued, "Sora, I wish there was some way around this, but there's not. Sora, we have to move."   
Sora couldn't believe this. "Move?! Move where?"  
"To a town about five hour's drive away from here"  
Sora jumped up. "Where are you going?' her mom asked.  
"I just need some time to think this over," Sora said as she walked out the front door, slamming it behind her. She walked around with her hands shoved in her pockets, muttering to herself, "What am I going to do now? What about my friends? My soccer team? Tai?" Sora finally wound up back at the soccer field. She climbed up in the bleachers and sat down. The boys soccer team was just finishing their practice.   
Tai Kamyia was just about to leave the field when he noticed Sora sitting in the stands. He climbed up and sat down next to her. "Hey Sora," he said.   
"Hey Tai," she said without even looking up.   
"What's wrong, Sora?" Tai asked her.  
Sora looked into Tai's eyes. She knew she could tell him anything. Tai was her closest and oldest friend, as well as being the love of her life. "Tai, I have to move. My mom just told me today."  
Tai couldn't believe this. They'd been best friends practically their whole lives and he didn't want to lose her now. "Moving?" He said, "Moving where?"  
  
"Some town five hours away. Oh, Tai, I don't want to leave." Sora started to cry on Tai's shoulder. Tai put his arm around her. He hated to see her this sad. He loved her so much.   
As sad as she was, Sora was happy Tai cared so much about her. Just being with him made her feel better. Sora and Tai just sat there for a while. Then Sora happened to glance at her watch. "Oh man!" she said, "Tai, I gotta get home"   
"Yeah, me too" Tai replied.  
"Tai, thanks a lot. I just needed some one to talk to."  
"Sure. Anything for a friend."  
"Thanks again. You're a really good friend." Sora hugged Tai and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, see ya around.'  
"Yeah, see ya."  
When Sora got home, she found her mom had already stared packing. "Sora! Is that you?" Her mom yelled as Sora walked in.   
"Yeah it's me." Sora replied   
"Good, I want you to start packing up your stuff"  
"Whatever" Sora walked into her room and stared at a picture on her desk. It was a picture of Tai with one arm around her and the other around his sister, Kari. They were all smiling. Sora was going to miss Tai so much. She really didn't want to leave. She sighed and stared packing up her stuff.   
Two days later, Sora's mom woke her up early so they could get an early start on the five-hour drive. Sora had slept in her sleeping bag the night before, since all her stuff was packed all ready. That morning, Sora packed up the last of her stuff and took one last look at her room. Then she walked out to the car.  
Sora was about to get in the car when she hard a voice behind her. "Sora! Hey Sora, wait!" She turned around. Tai was jogging toward her.  
"Tai!" She exclaimed. She was so happy to see him. She leaned in the car window and said to her mom, "Just give me five minuets, ok?" Her mom just nodded.   
Sora ran to Tai. Tai took both of her hands in his and said, "Sora….. I don't want you to leave, but I had to come say good bye and tell you…… that I love you, Sora."  
Sora let go of Tai's hands and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Tai. I love you too." Sora's mom honked the car horn, totally ruining the moment. Sora yelled, "Just a minuet!"   
Tai looked into Sora's eyes and thought, "It's now or never." Then he kissed her. He wanted Sora to stay right here with him. He didn't want to let her go.   
Sora's mom impaietntly honked the horn again and yelled, "Sora! Come on, we have to leave!"   
"Well, Tai," Sora said, "I guess this is good bye"  
"Yeah. Sora, just remember, I'll always love you, forvever, no matter what. No matter, how far apart we are. So, good bye"  
Sora looked deep into Tai's eyes. She knew she had to leave but there wasn't anyplace she wanted to be but right here in Tai's arms. "Good bye, Tai. I'll always love you too, forever…"   
  
Stay tuned for part 2: What do I do?   



	2. What do I do?

Diclamer:I dont own anything digimon, such as sora and izzy i do howerevr own the plot and Jackie, Mike and Mr Yoshii.  
Autor's note this is dedictaed to anyone who's ever stuck up for what they belived in and the good friends that help us get through life..now enuff of me talkin...  
Always…..  
Part 2: What do I do?  
  
Sora dodged kids left and right, trying to find her first class. She stared at her schedule. "B-15, world history, Mr. Yoshii." She read. She walked down the hall staring at the numbers painted on the doors. "Dang it! I can't find a thing at this school" She muttered to herself. She knew this wouldn't be happening if she were back home at Odiba High, where she'd spent her freshmen and sophomore years.   
Sora was concentrating so hard on her schedule that she forgot to watch where she was going and literally ran into a girl, knocking her over. Sora looked down at the girl. "Um, sorry. I guess I should watch where I'm going." Sora said.  
"No problem," the girl said, standing up.   
Sora and the girl looked each other up and down. The girl looked to Sora like every other girl in the school. She was wearing a short blue skirt, platform shoes, and a tank top. The girl thought Sora looked completely different from anyone else in the school. Sora was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a blue and white soccer jersey Tai had given her when she left. It had the number 15 and "Kamiya" written across the back.   
"You must be new," the girl said to Sora. "My name's Jackie. Where ya headed?"  
"B-15." Sora replied.   
"History right? Me too. I'll take ya there."  
"Thanks" said Sora. "Oh, my name's Sora."  
"Sora. Eh? Interesting name." Jackie said as the walked into the classroom.  
Sora managed to get through the morning alive. Though she was late to almost every class. As she opened her locker during lunch, Jackie came up behind her. "Hey Sora." Jackie said.   
"Hi," Sora replied, grabbing her lunch.   
"C'mon, you can eat lunch with me and my friends."  
"Uh, sure." Sora said as Jackie dragged her off by her shirt sleeve.   
Jackie sat down at a table that was full of girls that looked like just like her "Cheerleaders," thought Sora. There were a few guys at the table too, Sora noticed. Jackie sat down and began gabbing with her friends. Everyone seemed not to notice Sora who was standing behind the table, leaning up against a wall. . Everyone except one guy who turned around and said to Sora, "Hey, haven't seen you around"  
Sora, surprised said, "I'm new here. Just moved here last week."   
"I hope I see more of you" the guy said and turned back to his friends.   
"Was he flirting with me?! He WAS kinda cute," Sora thought. "Ah! I'm starting to think like Mimi! Besides, I've got Tai……" she smiled as she thought about Tai. Then she shook it all from her mind and concentrated on wolfing down her turkey sandwich.   
After school Sora started to walk home. As she walked, she heard someone yell, "Yo! Kamiya! Wait up!" At first she didn't think anything of it. Then she realized that they were talking to her, as she remembered the name on the back of her shirt.   
She stopped and turned around. She saw Jackie running toward her. "So your last name's Kamiya?" Jackie asked.   
"I wish," Sora thought then replied, "No, actually it's Takenouchi, someone gave me this shirt."  
"Oh, well, how was your first day?"  
"Awful"   
"Well, I got some good news for ya."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you know, that guy who was talking to you at lunch? Mike?" Sora nodded as Jackie continued. "Well he likes you and is going to ask you out."  
Sora almost said "really?!" but instead remembered Tai and replied, "Oh."   
"You're gonna say yes, right?"  
"Uh..no."  
"What?!" Jackie exclaimed. "Your gonna turn down the most popular guy in school?!"  
"Yeah"  
"Why?!"  
"I've already got a boyfriend."  
"You? Have a boyfriend?! You're kidding right?"  
"Nope." Sora said, flipping over the notebook she was carrying. "That's him," she said, pointing to a picture of her, Tai and Izzy. "You mean the short guy with the spiky hair?"  
"No that's my good friend Izzy. The other guy."   
"Him?"  
"Yup. He's the one who gave me this shirt. Tai Kamiya." Sora said, smiling dreamily. Then she realized Jackie was laughing at her. "What's so funny?"  
"You've go to be kidding me! You're turning down Mike, the most popular guy at school for this loser?" Jackie exclaimed.  
Sora was growing mad at Jackie. "So what if I am?!"   
"You're crazy!"  
"I may be, but I know Tai's the only guy for me."   
"That makes no sense. Sora, I just can't figure you out! If I were you I'd forget about Tim or whatever his name is, and start a new life here. You could be the most popular girl in school if you went out with Mike."   
"Grrrr…don't you get it? I can't forget about him. I love him. I have for my whole life. I just can't stop loving him because some other guy likes me. Tai told me he'd love me forever…and I believe him!" Having said that, and not being able to stand Jackie any longer, Sora took off for home. She was really mad by now. By the time she burst through the door of her apartment, she was confused and on the verge of tears.   
Her mom wasn't home, like usual, so Sora just ran to her room and slammed the door. She threw herself down on her bed and cried. After she'd calmed down a bit, she said, "I need someone to talk to." She picked up her phone. "But who?" She thought about all her friends back home, in Odiba. For the first time in her life, she felt like this was something she couldn't talk to Tai about. At least not yet  
She picked up the phone and dialed Mimi's house. Sora got her answering machine. Then she tried Matt. His dad said he was out with Mimi. "That figures," she thought.   
Running out of people, she tried Izzy. Mrs. Izumi picked up the phone, "Hello Izumi residence."   
"Hi Mrs. Izumi, this is Sora, is Izzy home?"  
"Oh, hi Sora. Yeah, I'll get him for you."  
Sora heard Mrs. Izumi set down the phone, knock on Izzy's door and say, "Izzy? Phone's for you. It's Sora."  
"Ok, Mom!" Izzy replied and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said.  
"Hey, Izzy." Sora replied, without the usual bright tone in her voice.   
"Sora, " Izzy said, noticing the change in her voice. "Is anything wrong?"  
"Izzy, I just can't stand it here anymore. I want to be back with you and Tai…Especially after what happened today."  
"Why don't you tell me what happened and I'll see if I can help."  
"Ok." Sora said. She told Izzy everything that'd happened that day. "So now, I just don't know what to do, Izzy. I'm so confused about everything…"   
"Sora, if there's one thing I've learned from you it's that it doesn't matter what other people think of you. I know how much you and Tai love each other. In fact, he hasn't stopped talking about you since you moved." Sora laughed as Izzy continued. "I also know how hard it is to adjust to a new school. My advice to you would be to find some friends who like you for you. Join the soccer team or something."  
"Ok…but it'll be hard to find a friend as good as you, Izzy."   
Izzy laughed, "Maybe, but try. Just remember if ya ever need anything, give me a call, Sora."  
"Ok, bye Izzy."  
"Bye."  
As he hung up the phone, Izzy was happy he could help Sora. He cared deeply about her. Not in the same way Tai did, but in more of a best friend best friend kind of way. After all he did owe his life to her. His mind went back to about 2 years ago……….  
************WeirdFlashback dealy**************  
A 15 year old Sora and 14 year old Izzy are walking through a dark forest in the digiworld. They were looking for Davis and the others. They had gotten separated from them due to the digimon emperor. They emerge from the forest to find themselves at a dead end, standing on a cliff, face to face with the digimon emperor.   
"It's you!" Sora shouted at him.   
"Oh my, I guess it is. And not just me, meet my friend Kuwagumon."   
A huge red digimon appeared from behind him. The digimon had a black ring around his neck.   
Biyomon and Tentomon tried their best against him but without being able to digivolve, they just didn't have enough power.   
Kuwagumon swooped down from the sky, knocking Izzy off the cliff as the digimon emperor laughed. "Well it looks like the end of you. Now it won't be long till I get the rest of your friends."   
"Izzy!" Sora shouted as she dove on the ground and grabbed Izzy's wrist.   
"Don't worry, Izzy, I won't let go. " Sora said to him as he dangled over the deep canyon.   
Thanks, Sora." Izzy replied, extremely relived, as Sora pulled him back onto soild ground.   
*****End Weird Flashback dealy***************  
Meanwhile, as soon as she hung up with Izzy, Sora called Tai. She just wanted to hear his voice. She knew he would make her feel better. She dialed the number quickly since she knew it by heart.   
"Kamiya residence, this is Tai." A voice said.  
"Oh Tai, it so good to hear your voice again!" Sora said.  
"Sora!" exclaimed Tai.   
"Yeah, its me. Tai, I miss you so much."  
"I miss you too, Sora. So, what's up?"  
Sora sighed. "Oh nothing really, I just had kind of a bad day, that's all."  
"I'm sorry, I wish I could be there to cheer you up."   
Sora smiled. Tai was so sweet! "Oh, Tai, just talking to you makes me feel better."   
"I'm glad." Tai replied as Sora heard her mom come home.  
"Listen Tai, I've got to go, my mom's home."  
"Ok. I love you Sora."  
"I love you too, Tai. Bye."  
"Bye"  
Sora hung up the phone as her mom opened the door to her room.   
"Hi Sora."  
"Oh hi Mom." Sora replied.   
"How was your first day of school?"  
"Awful."  
"Well, things will get better. C'mon, help me with dinner."  
"Ok." Sora replied, desperately hoping her mom was right about things getting better.   
TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3: "Decisions"  



	3. Decisions

Konichiwa no da! Well, here we go with part 3. Arrigato to all y'all you reviewed the first to parts, keep it up. Now on with the show........  
********************************************   
Always  
Part 3: Decisions   
It had been three months since Sora and her move had moved and things hadn't gotten much better for Sora. They only thing that kept her going was playing soccer and the hope that someday she would be back home where she belonged. Back with her friends and the boy she loved so much…  
One Tuesday afternoon, Sora trudged through the door of her apartment, just home from soccer practice. Sora was so depressed; she didn't even notice her mom sitting at the kitchen, balancing her checkbook. Sora just continued walking to her room.   
Sora tossed her red and black duffel bag on her bed. The colors reminded her of the sneakers she'd had in the digiworld 6 years ago. She smiled as she thought about the great adventures she and the other digidestined had then. Sora had always been the one looking out for Tai, always by his side no matter what. On the flip side, Tai had always protected her; never letting anything hurt her.   
Sora sighed. How she longed to be back in Tai's strong arms, hearing him say he loved her. She missed him so much. She sighed again and sat down at her desk to do her homework.   
The next morning Sora woke up early, as usual, got ready, picked up her backpack and was off to school. "Bye Mom," Sora said, just as depressed as ever. She hurried out the door before her mom had a chance to answer.   
Mrs. Takenouchi just stood there, staring after her daughter.   
"What have I done?" she thought. "I thought moving would be good for her. Get her out of her routine. But it was just the opposite. I've turned her into a depressed wreck." Mrs. Takenouchi sank into a chair "and it's all my fault. I had to put Sora through all this just because of a business opportunity. My only daughter is falling apart all because I wanted a bigger flower shop." Mrs. Takenouchi sighed and stood up. She started walking down the hall to Sora's room to gather her dirty clothes.   
As she opened the door to her daughter's room, a thought crossed Mrs. Takenouchi's mind, "I wonder what's gotten Sora so down anyway?"  
When Mrs. Takenouchi walked into Sora's room, she noticed a beat up spiral notebook sitting open on the desk. She walked over and stared down at it, thinking, "I don't mean to snoop but maybe this'll give me some clue as to what's going on with Sora." She started to read the page the book was open to. It was filled with Sora's neat handwriting and said:  
Dec 14  
I talked to Izzy again today. He's been the greatest friend I could hope for. I don't know what I would have done without him. He just seems to understand. I took hi advice and joined the soccer team at school. It's not as great as my team back home but it keeps me from moping around the house thinking about Tai. But the, all I really want to do is think about him. I miss him so much. The only thing that gets me out of bed every morning is knowing that he loves me and is waiting loyally for me back home. I love him more than anything in the world…  
Mrs. Takenouchi stood there amazed. The last time she had seen Sora so depressed and torn up was 10 years ago when Mr. Takenouchi had walked out on them, without even saying good-bye. That had hurt Sora so much, but because of it, she'd become a stronger person. This was the first time Mrs. Takenouchi had really seen her daughter completely lose herself  
Then Mrs. Takenouchi noticed a piece of paper folded in thirds,   
Tucked under a corned of the notebook. She picked it up and unfolded it. It was a letter, written in sloppy, slanted writing. She could barely read it but she finally deciphered this:  
Dear Sora,  
I miss you so much; I can't stop thinking about you. Everything reminds me of you. From a tennis match on TV to a sunset that reminds me how beautiful you are. You're the best part of my life and I never want to lose you. I hope you know how much I love you and that I'll keep loving you for the rest of my life, which I hope to spend with you. I love you.   
Yours forever,  
Tai Kamiya  
Ps. Kari says hi.   
Mrs. Takenouchi was again amazed. She knew Tai. She knew him as Sora's best friend, the boy she grew up with and hung out with. She knew him as the guy who loyally came to every one of Sora's soccer games and tennis matches to cheer her on. Mrs. Takenouchi never knew he had such strong feelings foe her daughter. She'd never seen this sensitive, sweet, romantic side of Tai before. She guessed it was a side of him only Sora knew.   
"So that's it," Mrs. Takenouchi thought as she put the letter back. "That's why Sora's been so depressed. She's in love with Tai. And judging from his letter, he must love her just as much. And I spilt them up. I have to do something. I can't let Sora end up like me, with her heart broken for the rest of her life. I created this problem so I have to fix it."  
Mrs. Takenouchi walked back out to the kitchen and picked up the phone. " I have a lot of calling to do and it won't be easy. But I have to do it, for Sora…"  
  
TBC in part 4: "Back in your arms"  
I'd be very happy if you would review this......^.^ And dont worry, I'll get part 4 up ASAP!   
Sayanara!  
-Sora Takenouchi  
d/c I dont own digimon...y'all know the drill......  



	4. Back In your arms

Konnichiwa, no da! This took me longer than I thought to type. Gomen! but here it is...the final part in the saga!  
*******************************************  
Always….  
Part 4: Back In Your Arms   
Sora trudged sadly home from school, staring at the ground, with her hands in her pockets. It had been another lousy day. Just another day away from the one she loved.   
"Why is this happening to me? Why does my life have to be so miserable," she thought. "I've never done anything to anybody. Well except the time a pushed my cousin Dwayne down the stairs, but I was only four then." Sora was in such thought as she walked into her apartment that she didn't look where she was going and tripped over a box. She laded with a thud on the ground and muttered to herself, "Who in the digiworld would leave a box in the middle of the hallway?"  
"Me, that's who." A voice answered.   
"Mom?" Sora questioned as she stood up and peered over the couch to find her mother sitting amidst a pile of boxes, junk and packing tape.   
"Oh no, "Sora thought, "Don't tell me we're moving AGAIN, after I kinda got settled here."  
"What's going on Mom?"  
Mrs. Takenouchi looked up at her daughter from the floor. "Well Sora, I've had a lot of time to think during the past week or so and i thought of how thoughtless I was to decide to move without consulting you first. I mean, it was no problem for me to pack and leave but your whole life was back there. Your friends, your school, your soccer and tennis teams and…Tai." Mrs. Takenouchi grinned mischivousley as her daughter blushed. Mrs. Takenouchi continued, "I also how sad and depressed you were. I mean, you're not even yourself anymore. So I decide the best thing to do was to move back home."   
"REALLY?!" Sora exclaimed. She jumped over the sofa and hugged her mom. "Thanks Mom." Sora said. She had huge smile on her face. "I gotta call Izzy!" She said and ran off to her room.   
"It's so nice to see her so happy again." Mrs. Takenouchi thought.   
Sora ran into her room, grabbed her phone and dialed the Izumi's number as quickly as possibly.   
It rang 3 times before Izzy picked it up. "Hello?"   
"HeyIzzyguesswhatimmovingbackisntthatgreat!" Sora said extremely fast.  
"Whoa, slow down there Sora. I can't understand you." Izzy said.  
"Oh, sorry, Izzy. I guess I'm just excited. What I meant to say was, I'm moving back!"  
"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I know. Da! I better call Tai!"  
Izzy laughed. "Yeah. He'll be really happy."   
"Yup, well talk to you later Izzy. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Sora hung up the phone and then called Tai. The line was busy. Sora hung up the phone, stared at it for 10 minutes and then tried again. Still busy. Sora slammed down the phone, frustrated. Then she smiled. She was too happy to stay mad. She'd just have to see Tai when she got there.   
That night Sora lay in bed staring at the ceiling think about her turn if luck. "This is great. I'm going home. I'll finally be back in Tai's arms. Back where I belong….." She thought as she fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.   
The next couple of days were hectic for Sora and her mom. They were running around, packing and getting ready to move back home. The huge grin never left Sora's face. She couldn't stop thinking about being with Tai again.  
After about a week of packing and such, Sora and her mom was ready to go home. On the long 5-hour drive, Sora could hardly sit still.   
Finally, after what seemed to Sora like the longest car ride in the history of the universe, they pulled up in front of their old, familiar apartment building. Mrs. Takenouchi, after a lot of hard work, had managed to get their old apartment back.  
Sora was so excited that she jumped out of the car too fast and tripped over the curb. After getting to her feet and regaining her balance, Sora helped her mom move boxes before taking off.   
The first thing she had to do was see Tai. She ran down the street dodging people and other such obstacles, like poles and cars.  
She caught her breath as she reached the Kamiya's door and rang the doorbell. Kari answered the door.   
"Hiya Sora!" Kari greeted Sora, surprised.  
"Hi, Kari, is T…."Sora started, then spotted Tai walking into the room. "Tai!" she exclaimed.   
Kari jumped sideways, right into TK's (whom Sora hadn't noticed) arms, to avoid getting run over by Sora, who flew into Tai's arms.   
"Sora!" Tai said, hugging her tight. "I can't believe it's really you!"   
Tai looked into her dark crimson eyes. "She's so perfect," he thought. "I'm so lucky to have such a great girl like Sora."   
There was so much Tai wanted to tell her. So many emotions building up inside him. But all he could manage was, "I love you, Sora."  
"I love you too Tai," Sora replied. They kissed passionately for a long time.   
Meanwhile, TK was still holding Kari in his arms. Kari looked up at him. "Thanks TK."   
He smiled, "Sure, now weren't we on our way some where?"  
"Yah, lets go." Replied Kari and they walked off hand in hand.  
Of course, Tai and Sora didn't notice they left. They were too happy to be back together.   
"It feels so good to be in Tai's arms again," Sora thought. "This is the only place I ever want to be." She looked up at Tai and smiled. He smiled back and gave her a long, deep kiss.   
As the kiss broke and the two gazed into each other's eyes, they both swore they'd never be apart again!  
THE END!  
There, that was the end, finally. I hope yall were happy. I tried really hard to make the last part good. Please review! Arrigato!  
-Sora Takenouchi  
d/c i dont own digimon.......just the plot to my story. 


End file.
